Minako Ayuzawa
Minako Ayuzawa (鮎沢 美奈子, Ayuzawa Minako) is the wife of Sakuya Ayuzawa and the mother of Misaki Ayuzawa and Suzuna Ayuzawa. Like Misaki, Minako works extremely hard to help her family's debt situation. Appearance Minako is a beautiful young woman with black hair that is tied in a messy bun with bangs that frame her face and large amber eyes. Misaki Ayuzawa notes that Minako also often looks sickly, but she is described as being beautiful, just like her daughters. Minako has a striking resemblance to Misaki and Suzuna Ayuzawa (Minako's daughters). Personality Minako is a very kind, caring, friendly and calm woman who loves her daughters very much and she is grateful that Misaki Ayuzawa (Minako's daughter) is helping her with their financial problems, she also wants nothing more than for Misaki to have more fun and go out more often as a high school teenager. Takumi Usui stated that she is open-minded and defenseless. She can also be quite intimidating as she calmly threatens Sakuya Ayuzawa (Minako's husband) to stay away from her daughters when he was begging to come inside the house. Minako is very understanding and supportive of Misaki. She is carefree and constantly encourages her to act like a normal high school girl by dating and going shopping and having fun. In Chapter 47 of the manga, she encourages Misaki to accept the offer of going on a double date to the hot springs with Usui, Sakura Hanazono and Kūga Sakurai, even after Misaki explains the expenses of the trip and that there will be boys. Background After being abandoned by Sakuya Ayuzawa (Minako's husband) who left huge debts, Minako worked very hard to support her Misaki Ayuzawa and Suzuna Ayuzawa (Minako's daughters). She was worried about Misaki because she wondered if she'll enjoy her highschool life due to all of the stress she has. However, after the truth behind this story is revealed, Minako lied to their daughter's about her husband, telling them he was a lazy gambling father, because she wasn't sure if he will come back soon. She approves of Takumi Usui and Minako is also aware of Hinata Shintani's feelings for Misaki. Plot Minako is usually at work and is occasionally seen at home. In chapter 35, she becomes acquainted with Takumi Usui at the train station and sees him as a very gentle person; the exact opposite of her husband. Relationships Misaki Ayuzawa Misaki cares for her sickly mother very much, knowing her current condition as Sakuya Ayuzawa (Minako's husband) left their family with a huge debt, so both Misaki and her mother have to work very hard in order to pay it off. Minako is very understanding and supportive of Misaki. She is carefree and constantly advises Misaki to relax, spending her youth doing "things a typical high school girl should be doing" like going on dates and buying clothes instead of studying and doing her part time job. In Chapter 47 of the manga, she encourages Misaki to accept the offer of going on a double date to the hot springs with Usui, Sakura and Kuuga, even after Misaki explains the expenses of the trip and that there will be boys. Trivia Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Ayuzawa Residence Category:Participants of wedding